


Things That Start With P

by Writemethattragedy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, Kisses, Love, M/M, gayyyy, preestablished relationship, tartarus feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writemethattragedy/pseuds/Writemethattragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason discovers another thing bout his darling new boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Start With P

Jason was fairly sure he was prepared for anything that had to do with his darling boyfriend. He could handle Percy's quirks, ramblings, and nightmares. He thought it was silly, the blue food thing, but it was no big deal. He could also deal with the nightmares, as that problem was easy to solve. He'd often wake up in the middle of the night, though it didn't take long to get them both back to sleep (especially with the kissing and cuddling that ensued often enough because of these nightmares. He loved his endearingly dorky boyfriend, more than he had admitted to the boy himself. But Percy was full of surprises. Jason had come to learn that, too.

But, no matter how many surprises were thrown at him, nothing could have prepared him for this one.

___

Jason stood outside of Sally and Paul's apartment. He was slightly flushed from taking the stairs, as the elevator had broken down somehow. (Percy ha warned him, but he really hadn't paid much attention). It was Christmas Eve, and Jason wanted to surprise his boyfriend, who wasn't expecting him until early the next day. Percy had told him he planned on spending Christmas Eve with Paul and his mom, so Jason knew to come here rather than to go back to his and Percy's place

He knocked lightly on the door, shifting three presents in his arms around wearily. The door opened almost immediately, revealing a shorter woman with curly brown hair. "Hello, Mrs. Jackson," Jason greeted politely. "Is Percy here?"

She gave him a kind smile, and nodded, stepping back to allow the blonde in. "Of course. Percy's just in the other room. You can set those down by the tree over there, if you'd like. And you can put your coat anywhere you like." She gestured toward a very brightly lit tree in the corner. "Thank you, Ms. Jackson," he replied politely, gladly stepping inside the warm house. Once he was inside, though, he heard the sound of faint music. It surprised him at first. It was really good,  but it didn't seem very.... well, in the holiday spirit. Why would they be playing something like that? Maybe it was another house or something.

He set down the presents by the tree, and slid off his thick winter coat. He started toward the room here she had gestured, and was surprised that the music seemed to get louder as he made his way toward the room. He paused outside the door, listening for a moment. The music was definitely not Christmas music. No, it was incredibly heartbreaking. It actually brought tears to hos eyes. He didn't recognize the song, no, but it still made his heart ache for something he had never had. Why in Hades was Percy listening to this stuff?

He pushed open the door and was extremely surprised by what he found. The music was not coming from a cd or a speaker. No, it was coming straight from a piano located by the far wall. A lone figure sat on the bench, playing the saddest song he had ever heard. It took him a minute to realize who it was.

"Percy?" he asked, causing the boy to jump and hit a wrong note.

"Jason!" Percy squeaked, his eyes widening slightly, looking a little embarrassed. "I didn't know you were going to be back today."

"I didn't know you knew how to play," Jason replied, making his way closer to the darker haired male. Percy  shrugged slightly. "My mom taught me when I was little. I guess it stuck." He shrugged again, like it was no big deal.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me? You're really good!"

He shrugged again, this time not daring to meet the other's eyes. "I dunno. I guess I don't want to play to hear praise. I play to..." he trailed off and shook his head. "Never mind. I guess I just don't really want to broadcast it."

"No, Wait. You play to what?" Jason asked, sliding onto the bench next to his lover, who seemed nervous and a bit hesitant to even say anything about it.

"I play.... I play to say what I can't. It helps me cope with my thoughts when you're not here," he admitted sheepishly. Jason looked very surprised. He had neer thought about what Percy did when he had nightmares and Jason wasn't there to soothe them.

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Hey, look at me, alright?" Reluctantly, The dark haired boy did as he was asked. Jason leaned in and kissed him, causing the son of Poseidon to blush. After several seconds, he pulled back.

"Play for me again?" he asked.

And Percy did.


End file.
